Forbidden Love
by Chabaang
Summary: They were forbidden to be together. Yet, fate had made them meet. Love had joined them together. But will love break them apart? A little bit off Romeo and Juliet. NxM. Will update soon. 3


Chantelle does not own Gakuen Alice!

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV:<br>**Sakura Mikan, a normal 17 year old girl that lives in the Capulet kingdom. Her parents had died during the war, when she was a young child, her Grandfather looks after her. She was in love. She had never felt this way about a man this much. Mikan new that this was love, it had to be. Yet, she didn't know much about him, nor did he know much about her. Yet, she had still remembered the first time she had met him.

_"Mikan!" her Grandfather shouted as he heard her soft padding feet running down the steps. "Yes, Grandfather?"she smiled warmly. "Little Mikan, your Grandfather is getting old and it's getting harder for your Grandfather to walk far distances. Please go get some groceries for me." he told his 10 year old granddaughter. "Of course Grandfather! Anything for you." she grinned. She quickly ran back up the stairs and put on a sun hat. "I'll be leaving now!" she said as she took thirty dollars off the coffee table. The door slammed behind her and she ran down the stairs and onto the footpath. It was a wonderful warm day. Mikan could smell the aroma of the fauna and flora. She skipped down the footpath. The grocery store that had delicious ingredients at good prices that was 5km away. Not many people went there because many other grocery stores are closer and it's at the border of the Capulet Kingdom. She skipped and hummed gleefully._

_"Thank you for the food, Aunt Jenna!" she shouted out to the shop owner. "It's no problem at all Little Mikan, you're one our best customers." Aunt Jenna smiled down at the small 10 year old. As Mikan exited the store, she saw a whole hill of flowers and ran up to them. She just realised now that the flowers were there. "Mmm! These roses smell the best!" she shouted as fell back onto the flowers. Mikan saw a figure of a boy that looked her age. She slowly got up and waved her hands frantically in the air. "Hi! What's you're name?" she shouted. The boy turned his head around slowly yet it looked like he hadn't noticed her. She got up and ran towards him. "Hi there!" she smiled at him. "I'm sorry for being at your hill. Would you like me to leave?" he said, not even looking at Mikan. "Well, all I wanted to know was who you are." she sighed. He sighed and turned his head towards her. His eyes bulged out while his cheeks had changed to a tinted pink. "N-Natsume H-Hyuuga. And you are?" he stuttered. "Sakura Mikan!" she shouted and grinned. "Let's meet tomorrow, okay? You seem nice." Mikan shouted as she ran down the hill and out of his sight._

Natsume Hyuuga. An 18 year old man that lives in the Montague kingdom. In fact, he was the prince. He lived in a castle with his father and his servants. His mother had died when he was a young boy. In fact, just before he met _her._ He had never felt this way about a girl. What was this feeling exactly? His heart had always beat when he was around her. Could it be love? He loved to reminisce about the first time he had met her.

_"Dad, I'm going to go play some ball in the kingdom." Natsume said as he slammed the door behind him. He used one of the brick walls in the street near the school and kicked it when it had rebounded back to him. He heard a bell and heard footsteps behind him followed by loud chattering. "Hey, can I pl- oh wait. It's you." One of the boys had said as he turned around and walked away. "N-No wait. We can be f-friends." Natsume stuttered. "Friends with a spoilt rich snob? No thanks." he said as they began to run. "But I'm not a snob." he whispered to himself as he began to walk to the border of the kingdom. His palace wasn't that far from the border. It was perhaps a 1km walk. Natsume saw a hill with flowers. How pretty it looked. It seemed like something was calling him to the hill. And so, he began to run._

_There was nothing there. He sat down and began to think about how he could make new friends. "Hi! What's your name?" he heard a faint voice scream out to him. He looked behind him and saw a girl waving her hands frantically. He thought that she just didn't recognise him and soon run off once she realised who he was, and so, he turned his head. He could hear the grass behind him swish. "Hi there!" the young girl shouted our happily, much more closer to him. "I'm sorry for being at your hill. Would you like me to leave?" he asked, expecting a 'yes'. "Well, all I wanted to know was who you are." she sighed. Natsume turned his head and froze in shock. She was beautiful. Honey brown eyes and lovely long hair. Was she royalty? "N-Natsume H-Hyuuga. And you are?" he stuttered. "Sakura Mikan!" she grinned. He thought it was a beautiful name. "Let's meet tomorrow, okay? You seem nice." she shouted as she ran down the hill. He nodded. "Mikan."_

**Mikan POV:  
><strong>I grabbed my sun hat and stared out the window. Today looked like a nice day. "Bye-bye Ji- Chan! Love you!" I smiled before opening the door. "Goodbye, sweet little Mikan." Ji-Chan smiled at me as I exited the house. I ran down the steps and began to run to the border of the kingdom. I jumped up in glee when I was halfway there. I'm always excited, every morning! What gets me out of bed, is thinking that I'll see _him_ again today. Oh, and I wake up for Ji-Chan. Because, without each other, we have no family. That's why Ji-Chan and I always stick together. Through thick and thin. I love my Ji-Chan! What a bad decision I had made, not paying attention to where I was going. I knocked into someone and fell down. "Owie!" I said while rubbing my head. I opened my eyes and saw a cute blonde boy with blue eyes. I had to admit. He was super _cute. _"I'm sorry!" he shouted to me as he opened his eyes. "Eh? Usagi? Usagi?" he shouted. I stared at him as he got up and searched the ground. "I'm sorry about that, are you okay?" I asked him. He looked at me and offered his hand. I took it. He yanked me up. Gosh! He was super strong. "Sorry, again. But, have you seen my Usagi?"he asked. "Eh? Is that like.. you're girlfriend?"I asked him, tilting my head. He chuckled at me and soon shook his head. "My bunny rabbit." he giggled at me. I smiled warmly at him. "Oh. No, I haven't. I would love to help but, I need to go. Sorry." I sighed. "Wait, I'm Ruka." he said. "Mikan." I said as I ran off.

I finally got to the hill and saw Natsume sitting there. He looked sad. I wonder if he waited long. I ran up the hill. He heard the grass swishing and looked my way and he smiled at me. "Mikan!" he shouted and stood up. I smiled and jumped into his arms. "Natsume!" I shouted. He twirled me around and we fell back into the flowers. I rested my head on his chest. I could hear his heart beating. "Hey,Mi-" he stopped as I put my finger to his lip. "Sh. I want you to hold me here, just a little longer." I whispered to him. After a few more moments, I lifted my head up. "Hey, Natsume. I want to know more about you. We almost known nothing about each other. Yet, we are always like this. We are a couple." I said, blushing quite a bit. He smiled at me. "Natsume Hyuuga. Age 18. Belongs to the Montague King-" he got cut short. "Wait. What? Montague?" I shouted out. He stared at me. "What's wrong?" he asked me. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"I screamed. "I'm a Capulet. Our love is forbidden, Natsume." I sighed, tears pricking my eyes. "I was never one to follow rules." he told me as he took me into a warm embrace. "Natsume."

* * *

><p>Waaaah! And that, it my first fanfiction.<p>

Thanks for reading. I was really excited writing this, because I'm finally old enough to make an account! Yes! I am 13. (:

Thanks for reading. 3 Nice reviews thank you. 3 But, I like criticism. Just not TOO harsh.


End file.
